I love you too buddy
by Grace R Lupin
Summary: How do you stop crying when the person who always cheers you up. . . is the one making you cry? -Hearthstone How do you cheer someone up. . . when you're the reason they're upset? -Blitzen


How do you stop crying when the person who always cheers you up. . . is the one making you cry?

-Hearthstone

How do you cheer someone up. . . when you're the reason they're upset?

-Blitzen

Hearth's Pov

Hearth was sad? No. Hearth was devastated? No. Hearth was _empty._ He was an empty cup. Just a shell. And it was his fault. At least. . . That's what his parents told him. But even if he didn't have to see them ever again, their words linger on in Hearth's crowded mind. And even if he could never hear their voices, they haunted him in his dreams.

Everything was always _his_ fault. He was never shown mercy from the wrath of his family. They called him many things. They said many things. Things he will never forget. "You never should have been born!" They would shout at him. "You're a mistake!" They would insist. "You're a disgrace to the family!"

And that wasn't even half of what he had to endure. There were his classmates. They called him names too. "Freek" was his nickname. In his class being deaf was considered being an idiot. And since he could read lips perfectly, everyone just thought he was too dumb to speak. As he got older he realized how stupid those accusations were, but for some reason, he still took them to heart. The ridiculous comment still hurt him. Why?

And the one thing he couldn't even think about without shaking. . . His beatings. Whenever his parents needed someone to blame, they would blame him. When his dad came home drunk every night, he would _always_ be mad. He would whip Hearth with his belt buckle until he passed out in pain. He would always have bruises under his shirt, and he will always have scars. Sometimes if his parents were really pissed off about something, they would lock him in a dark room until he was inches from death. That's just how life was for him.

Years and years after that, he found a friend. A friend that he grew strong feelings for. And even though Hearth _knew_ that Blitzen wouldn't feel the same way, he was still happy just to be with him. Their friendship grew over the span of a couple of years and it was the best thing Hearth could have ever dreamed of. And when they were assigned to take care of Magnus, he gained yet another friend. It was the same for Sam.

But when the quest ended, they drifted apart. He was kept busy with his magic and Blitz had his store to deal with. Even though they hung out every day. It just didn't feel the same. And then their was Blitzen's new friend, _Felix._ He was such a-

Hearth's train of thought was cut short when he felt cold droplets of water hit his face. Without realizing it, he had broken the cup sitting in front of him on the table. There were translucent shards of broken glass everywhere. And traces of water on the walls of Blitzen's apartment. His friend came running in and franticly signed: _What just happened? Are you ok?_

To which Hearth replied: _Yes , but I accidentally broke a cup. Sorry._

Blitzen looked at the broken glass on the table, then at Hearth, and back at the table again. _How?_ He signed with a quizzical look on his face. Hearth shrugged his shoulders. His friend was weary but he decided to just change the subject. (Thank gods for that.)

 _So,_ he signed. _Ready to go?_

Blitzed had planned for everyone to have a little picknick in the park. By everyone he mean: Him, Hearth, Magnus, Sam, and _Felix._ Did Felix _really_ have to tag along on everything?

He put on one of his best face smiles, _Yeah, let's go._ And at that the two headed out to have some fun.

Hearth wasn't having any fun. Blitzed was spending so much time talking to _Felix_ that he didn't even seem to notice Hearth was there. Every time he would try to get his friends attention, Blitz would put his hand up as if to say "Yeah yeah, in a minute." This was starting to piss him off. He finally smashed his head on the table in frustration. He let out a deep sigh. Hearth felt someone lift him up. It was _Felix._

"You ok dude?" He asked

Blitz tapped Hearth on the shoulder. _Are you ok?_ He signed.

 _I'm fine!_ He signed angrily.

Felix asked, "What'd he say?"

"He said he's fine," Blitz answered.

 _What's wrong?_ He signed to me.

 _I'm fine!_ I signed again.

 _I know you're not fine._

 _Well I am!_

 _I know you're not._

 _I'm fine B-L-I-T-Z!_

 _Just tell me what's wrong._

 _I'm fine!_

"Wow!" Felix whistled looking impressed. "That sure is some rapidfire ALS."

"It's ASL," Sam noted, while Magnus looked at the argument that was about to break out between Hearth and Blitz.

"Right," Felix retaliated. "I knew that." Sam gave him a "sure you did look and went back to her salad.

 _Are you ok?_ Magnus signed to Hearth.

 _I'm fine!_

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes!_

Blitzed tapped him on the shoulder. _Are you sure?_

 _I'm fine!_

 _Really?_

 _Yes!_

 _No you're not._

 _I am._

 _I can tell when my best friend is lying to me._

 _Why don't you just go back to talking to your_ new _best friend, F-E-L-I-X?_

 _Is that what this is about?  
Maybe! _

_Are you saying you're jealous?_

 _No!_

 _But you are?_

 _No!_

 _You think he's going to replace you?_

 _He already has!_

 _That's ridiculous!_

 _Oh really?_

 _Yes._

 _Prove it._

"Gods, you're such a _freak!"_ Blitz quickly covered his mouth.

Hearth's mind filled with images of the kids at school who bullied him, and his abusive parents. Right now he didn't care that people were watching him. He didn't care that he looked like a child. He was angry. No. He was pissed of! Hearth stormed off into the trees.

He ran, and ran, and ran. His quick spurt of anger turned into crushing sadness. After about half of a mile he collapsed to his knees. His throat felt like it was filling with poison. He doubled over sobbing. Why was Hearth such an idiot?

Blitzen's Pov

Why was Blitz such an idiot? He just _had_ to go there didn't he? He just _had_ had to call his best friend a freak didn't he? Gods, he was such an idiot. He sprinted into the woods after his friend. Ignoring Felix and the others in the background. He ran, and ran, and ran until he heard a loud and muffled sound. He stopped in his tracks. The sound had so much pain behind it, that it made him tear up a bit. It was Hearth's distressed sobbing.

Blitz felt like the worst dwarf on planet earth. He was such an effing idiot. He ran a little farther to see a lump of his best friend on the ground, crying his eyes out. He tried to help him up which only made him double in on himself. It was like he thought I was going to slap him. It was a sad, sad sight.

Blitz got his sobbing friend to his feet. He wrapped his arms around Hearth and embraced him in a tight hug. He soon realized that he too, had tears sliding down his face. He stroked Hearth's back in a comforting way. They stood in the woods, crying, for what seemed like forever. Hearth's sobbing got softer and his breathing returned to normal. They let go of each other.

Blitz signed. _I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't mean what I said before._

 _I know._ Hearth signed with shaking hands. _I forgive you._

 _Thank you._

 _Does that mean you don't hate me?_

 _Hate you? Why would I hate you?_

 _Because I'm such a freak and-_

 _You're not a freak! I was an idiot for saying that._

Blitzed choked down a sob. _Gods_ he thought _I'm such a baby._ He was a complete and utter idiot. IDIOT! What the helheim was wrong with him? He ignored his best friend all evening and he didn't even think twice about it! IDIOT! He didn't spend enough time with Hearth even though he _knew_ he didn't have many other close friends. IDIOT! He made Hearth uncomfortable in front of Magnus, Sam, and Felix. IDIOT! He caused Hearth to have a breakdown in front of everyone. IDIOT! He said the _one_ thing that he _knew_ would bring back traumatic childhood memories. IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!

Hearth tapped him on the shoulder. _Are you ok?_

 _I'm such an IDIOT! I'm so sorry!_

Now it was his turn to cry. He threw his arms around his supportive friend and cried to his heart's content. His throat filling with knives, slowly cutting every inch. His eyes were like waterfalls. He was such a baby. But Hearth didn't seem to mind. He stroked Blitzen's the same way he had done before.

He didn't deserve a friend like Hearth. He was so selfless and honest and humble. He never asked for much, just friendship. And Blitzen took advantage of how sensitive he was. He was such a damn idiot! Hearth wasn't mad at him. Hearth never got mad. He just got sad. That was much worse. They let go of eachother.

 _Are you ok?_ Hearth asked.

 _Yes._ Blitzen nodded. _You?_

 _Yes._

 _I'm so sorry that I'm such a damn idiot. I'm sorry that called you such a terrible thing. And I'm sorry that I'm the worst friend, ever._

 _You're the best friend I have ever had. I mean look at you. I was being so overdramatic, and being such a baby. I should be apologizing to you._

 _That's ridiculous._

 _Really?_

 _Of course._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Yes._

 _So does that mean we're still friends?_

 _Until the end._

 _I love you._

 _I love you too buddy._


End file.
